


A Legend Starts a New

by 1BTK1



Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms
Genre: F/F, Ganon Link and Zelda show up briefly, Many characters show up but there are only three main ones, Many different types of races appear, The cycle is ruined and then fixed, This is another Au by your boi, by that I mean they all die, im lazy so this story might take a while sorry, there’s a little romance in this story, there’s actual action in this one, this might be horrible but I hope you like it anyway
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-20
Updated: 2021-01-29
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:22:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 6
Words: 9,727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27642715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1BTK1/pseuds/1BTK1
Summary: All legends have a good and evil, two opposing forces, a bad guy and a good guy. This legend is no different in that aspect, but it is in a different way.
Relationships: Crystal Blue/Angela





	1. Something Always Ends For Something Else To Begin

**Author's Note:**

> Enjoy! This is my second ever fic! And it’s also a strange au i made from the depths of my braincicle! So I hope you like it!

Every legend has a hero and a villain... a force of good and of evil. Two opposing sides. And this legend is no different. There have been many hyrules throughout history, every has a different shape and size, and sometimes different types of people. But every hyrule had a princess, a hero, and an evil king. This one was no different. 

The queen of hyrule had just given birth to her second child, a little girl. This second child had gotten a lot of attention from the queen and her husband the hero of hyrule. She was still young and needed the reliance of her parents so how could they really do anything else. They had canceled gatherings, parties, and stopped showing up to public events for the sake of this child. But in the shadows lurked the first child, about 6 years old at the time he had gotten extremely jealous of the second child. He thought that she had stolen the parents parents love for him away. The parents had almost no time for him, the father would try his best to take his son on the occasional fishing trip or hike but these were always cut short when he was needed back at the castle. The son was enraged for years, but he would not act upon his rage until his 22th year. 

Throughout most of the two’s life the sister had gotten the most of the attention. As she was the younger sibling. This made the sons jealousy and rage grow even more, so he conducted a plan. He would destroy his parents that made him hurt so steal they’re triforces, destroy his sister, and rule over hyrule! Under his rule every couple would only ever have one child each. But first he must grow powerful. At the age of fifteen he read books on magical spells to increase his power, at 16 he helped out fairies and brought them to the great fairy’s to receive blessings of power, at 18 he was given a ring of pure dark energy from a mysterious figure, and at 21 he was given a magical amulet said to be made by the demon king himself. Finally the hylian prince had enough power to crush his parents and take over hyrule. At age 22 he struck, in the middle of the night he struck his mother down making her let out a shrill scream awaking his father. The king quickly went for his sword to take on the attacker but he was struck by a bolt of lightning! The son had stolen his mother’s triforce of wisdom off her lifeless corpse and attached it to himself. The balance of the cycle was now on the rockers. The King jumped for his sword and defected another shot from his son. He quickly ran out of the room and to his daughters room. She was the only true family he had left now, his wife was dead, and his son had turned to the forces of evil. The king quickly woke his daughter up and told her to flee to the ocean town, there she would be safe from her brothers fury. She understood she had a gut feeling her brother would turn evil, he was always angry and in his “studies.” She quickly fled the castle, she wouldn’t be seen for a long time. 

The king had quickly fled the room himself but was cut off by his son. They’re gazes were locked, the king could feel his blood boiling. How could his own son kill his wife! His sons own mother! Then the son moved and quickly struck his father in the gut, the king fell to his knees and let out a sharp gasp. He broke into a coughing fit before retaliating with his sword. The son had dodged every slash but one and he fell to his knees. He was no match for his fathers physical might. So he threw the king out of the castle with his magic and sealed it off. The king fell to the ground his sword clattering next to him, he was too old and too weak to take down his son. He coughs again, this time blood comes out instead of air. He sighs heavily, he had to find the retired demon king. 

The king of hyrule wandered far and wide across the lush green fields and trees, scaled the big mountains that separated the elements, and wandered across the desert to get to gerudo town. The guard’s standing at the entrance made an exception for the hylian king as he had saved them and everyone else more then just once. The king of light had met with the king of darkness in his palace. The dark king was as old maybe even older then the hylian king. When his rival stepped into his palace he was baffled, but he was even more so when he heard the hylians plea. His own son had taken over his castle and killed the queen. This was bad, with the darkness that consumed his sons heart hyrule would surely be doomed. The dark king had a plan, his wife was pregnant with his own child. If the two kings put they’re triforces in the baby and the cycle would be restored. The king of light was suprised, this was indeed a clever plan but wouldn’t two triforces be too much? The demon king shook his head no, he had wielded two triforces in his time long ago and he was still kicking. But to reassure the king of light he would put a spell on the baby, whom ever was the child’s closest friend would get some of the power and be brought into the cycle. The light king also thought this was very clever. So he and the king of demons got to work. The two kings put they’re triforces into the growing child and Then put the second spell on the child. The two kings then had another idea, to melt down and mix they’re two blades! It was a grand idea and they got to work! Once the blade was finished the king of light started to cough up more blood, as did the king of darkness. They knew the consequences of giving up they’re triforces but if it meant saving hyrule then they were all for it. The kings had the black and white blade put away and went to bed. The two kings had passed on peacefully in they’re sleep that night.

After hearing about his fathers passing the evil prince was overjoyed! And on top of it all the demon king was also gone, so he wouldn’t be contested! The prince laughed an evil sinister laugh. Hyrule was his and only his to rule now! And nobody would get in his way! They’re was a new evil king in town! And a new king of hyrule! King Slade! To be continued.


	2. Evil is at bay while the children play

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We finally meet our protagonists! Crystal Blue and Angela Ganda!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Two future heroes finally meet! one of water the other of light & dark!

Crystal Blue, a 49 year old Zora princess. She wore white robes to conceal her face and body as she walked through the desert to gerudo town. Although she was still quite young and tiny she still made the trek through the desert with her mom. The Zora king at first didn’t think it was such a good idea to take they’re daughter across the entire gerudo desert just for a simple peace treaty but the queen obliged saying it would be good for the young girl to make some friends. Even though this was just an attempt to make allies with the stoic desert dwellers the Zora queen still wanted her daughter to have fun. The girl despite being the princess wasn’t very good at making friends and mostly kept to herself, but once she heard about the chance to go to a new place she was completely on board! There was no changing the young zoras mind. She had read many books and literature on the gerudo people and the desert before going, the books had said that the deserts were hot but the Crystal blue couldn’t even fathom how hot the heat was. The zora queen mainly sought out the gerudo as allies because of the fall of the king and queen of hyrule and the disappearance of the princess, these were indeed dark times but luckily the new king Slade hasn’t tried to take over anything. But it was better safe then sorry. They had packed plenty of water before going so they wouldn’t dehydrate and die while trying to get there. And even if something did go wrong, the queen always had magic by her side. The village was drawing near and Crystal Blue could feel her little legs starting to give out. Yeah she was 49 and pretty smart but zoras reached physical and mental maturity around 60, by then they’re young adults. Zora don’t become true adults until they’re at least 100. Crystal blue saw that they were getting closer and closer by the minute but her legs couldn’t carry her anymore. So she quickly climbed on her mother’s shoulders. The zora queen chuckles “getting tired small one?” Crystal nodded. “Well fret not we are almost at our destination.” 

Angela D. Ganda was a strange beast, she had inherited her fathers last name in memory of him. Her mother was the new chieftain of the gerudo after the death of the demon king gerudo town had gone back to the way it once was, not a man in sight. Angela a young gerudo was different. Yes she had the valiant red hair gerudo were born with but it had an uncharacteristic yellow streak through it, and thus children kept they’re distance from the child. Adults were ok with her strange hair coloration but children just thought it was strange and kept away. But even though the daughter of the chief had no friends she still smiled brightly. Her bright orange eyes could pierce through the sun with how much light they radiated. The chieftain fearing her daughter didn’t have any social skills needed to come up with a plan. That’s when her prayers were answered, one of her royal guard had brought her a hawk said to be from the zora kingdom. It had a note attached to its back. The chief grabbed the note off the hawks back and read it. The zora queen wanted to make peaceful relationships with the gerudo and was coming over with her daughter! This was it, if Angela could make friends with the zora queens daughter then maybe she wouldn’t be an outcast anymore! The queen sent a message back and got to work cleaning up absolutely everything! Her daughters well-being wasn’t the only thing at stake, she didn’t want to leave a bad impression on the zora. Especially during these dark times with Slade looming over everyone’s heads. 

Fast forward to now and the zora were due to arrive any minute now. The chief was all ready for them but was having a slight problem, she couldn’t find her daughter! She called over some guard and asked them to search for her child in the most discreet way possible. No the gerudo were no sheikah or yiga but they could be discreet if they wanted to. Meanwhile Angela was sitting with one of the guard by the village entrance. The guard had really been Angela’s only friend since no one her age liked her. Angela sighs making the guard look at her. “You thinking about it again?” Angela nods. “You know when I was your age I didn’t have many friends either...” Angela looks over at her, with a look as if asking really. The guard smiles “yes really, my mom told me since I wasn’t very sociable that I should get a job as a guard.” She turns to Angela who basically had stars in her eyes as she admired her friend. “Yeah! It turned out to be a great decision! Because i got to meet you!” Angela laughs and hugs her friend, she always knew just what to say. The guard rubbed Angela’s head fondly before noticing something in the distance. 

Crystal blue had gotten enough of her energy back to start walking again, now she was determined because she could see the village! There were two gerudo guard standing outside the entrance waiting for any passerby’s or anyone who seemed like trouble. The two zora made it to the front gate and they just walked through the guards! No questions asked it was quite easy. Once they were in the town the zora queen turned to her daughter and crouched down to her level. “Now sweetheart, I’m going to go talk about relations to the chief! If you get dehydrated nobody will mind if you stay in the fountain for a little bit. Now be a good girl.” She pats her child’s head before walking to the palace. Crystal Blue was now alone in this unfamiliar place, well maybe she could explore a little and maybe make a few frie- her thoughts are cut off by someone tapping her shoulder. She quickly turns around and is face to face with a small gerudo child, but the child was strange. Her hair had a yellow streak in it, and from what the zora had read gerudo only had red hair. The small gerudo speaks up, “uh hi... I saw you walk into town with your mum and I wanted to get to know you.” The zora was taken aback no body had ever willingly walked up to her and blatantly said they wanted to be friends?! We’re all gerudo like this? “Sure... uh what’s your name?” She says to the small gerudo, she was only a little taller but she was still quite small. “I am Angela Ganda! But you may call me Angela! What is your name?” Crystal blue smiled, Angela seemed nice. “I am Crystal Blue! It is nice to meet you Angela.” She holds her hand out towards the gerudo. “That’s a pretty name!” She says taking the zoras hand and shaking it vigorously. “You want to play a game?” Angela asks. Crystal Blue tilts her head “what would we play?” Angela smiles cheekily at her. “You’ll see!” 

Crystal Blue was on the ground, a wooden sword was pointed towards her. “Do you yield!” Angela said jokingly. The zora giggles “I yield, I yield.” The gerudo then lowers her sword and holds her hand out “you fight honorably! I respect that.” Crystal blue grabs it and is pulled up by Angela. “And you fight valiantly! Not many warriors these days have such a spirit!” Angela chuckles and rubs her hand behind her head “thank you.” They had been playing swords for a while, taking breaks every once an awhile so Crystal could rehydrate. The two children had a blast hanging out as neither of them had a true friend they’re age before. Crystal blue had even taken off her hood so Angela could see her face. Angela said she was very pretty. Crystal Blue however didn’t think she was telling the truth, as she was different from most zora these days. You see Crystal had a big bulbous head, this was a rare trait that was apparently passed down from zora royalty long ago. But the trait hadn’t resurfaced until she was born with it. Angela then spoke, “it’s getting late... do you want to see my secret hideout?” The zora was definitely intrigued now and nodded vigorously. “I would love to!” And with that the zora grabs the gerudos hand and gets led to the secret hideout. 

After that day Crystal and Angela would only meet up a couple more times, but even though they didn’t see each other often. They’re bond was as strong as a moblin! The girls did everything together! They explored, caught bugs, played pretend, and just liked to chill. they were as thick as theives, and the two would only grow closer as time went on. 

“WHAT!? A hero who bears not one but two triforces exists!” The evil king slams his glass down on to the ground. “Clean that up! And find this hero! No one will stand in my way or oppose my rule! Understand!” The poor bokoblin cowered at the kings wrath and quickly cleaned up the shards before running off. The king chuckled to himself, “this ‘hero’ doesn’t stand a chance...” to be continued.


	3. The Quest Truly Begins

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It’s been 16 years and Angela searches for her good friend Crystal Blue.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this one took a while! Enjoy!

It had been 16 years since that fateful day. Angela could never forget it. She stared up at the clouds, everything seemed to be moving so fast. She had learned about her destiny not to long ago. Her mother had given her a plain black and white sword, she said it was made by her father and his close friend. Angela only sighed when she took the sword. She had a gut feeling her mom had been training her in order to do work but... she could never imagine she would have to kill Slade. The evil king of hyrule himself. But she guesses her mother had a point, Slade had taken over many domains in his reign of terror. The rito, the hylians of course, the sheikah and yiga, and lastly the gorons. The great fairies had gone into hiding, the kokiris forests were too dangerous to trek even for slades monsters, not much is known about the fabled twilight but they do exist, and well the zora and gerudo have been able to manage against the onslaughts but it got harder and harder to defend they’re domains every day. Speaking of zora Angela was on her way to they’re domain right now, she had to find Crystal Blue and bring her on this adventure. It wouldn’t feel right without the zora princess by her side. Angela hadn’t seen her in a long time though... would she even recognize her? It had been 12 years since they last spoke in person. Angela hasn’t spoke to her since she was 8 after all. Angela could never keep her mind away from the zora, she had always been her first and really only true friend. She feared her old friend wouldn’t recognize her though, and was stopping herself from crossing the bridge into zora domain. “Ok calm down Angela! She will recognize you! Get your head in the game.” Angela slaps her face a couple times and crosses the bridge. She dared not look over the sides, she had an overwhelming fear of the water. Probably because she couldn’t swim, when you live in the desert as a highly trained warrior there’s no time to swim. Still she crossed and made it safely into the domain. She saw two zora standing by the entrance they crossed they’re spears when she got close enough. “Hault! State your business gerudo!” Angela sighed angrily. “I am daughter of the chief. I wish to gain entrance to see the princess of the zora!” The zora move they’re spears at the mention of her being daughter of the chief, they realized this was the legendary Angela. Daughter of the demon king himself. It was a good thing they were treasured allies of the gerudo. “Ah yes excuse us! Go right ahead miss.” Angela nods and walks into the zora kingdom, she had been here only once as a child but it somehow looked exactly the same. Oh no now she was reminiscing. 

-flash back- “Angela! Angela! Get up!” Crystal blue giggled as she shook the napping gerudo awake. “H-huh?” Angela sat up and rubbed her tired eyes. She was about 7 when she had taken that nap with Blue. The zora was 52 she had been around a lot longer then the gerudo. “We’re almost there! I don’t want you to miss the sights.” Crystal Blue said excitedly. Angela smiles at her friend, she always got so excited when she got to show off things the gerudo had never seen before. The gerudo looked around, wow the mountains by the zora domain were absolutely stunning! She couldn’t believe her eyes. In the desert all they had was sand and more sand. “This is amazing Crystal!” The gerudo was slowly getting more and more personality as the years went by. Crystal blue could tell, she was a little flat when they first met but now she was a lot more lively. It was common knowledge that gerudo matured quicker then most of the races in hyrule. No one was sure exactly why but they did. Crystal blue was pushed out of they’re thoughts when they arrived. “Ah it’s time to show you the domain Angela! Cmon!” Angela smiled, she could hardly wait. 

-present- Angela sighed at the good memories and kept on walking through the domain until she was stopped by another pair of guards. “Hey what are you doing near the royal palace! Only royalty and royal staff are allowed up there!” Angela sighs “I am here to see the princess, I am a-“ the other guard cuts her off “sorry but we don’t really care who you are! We know the gerudo are our allies but not just anyone is allowed up there! So go away.” The guards pointed they’re staffs at Angela, her patients was wearing thin. “I am Angela D. Ganda! Daughter of the gerudo chief and The demon king! I request access through!” She said with gritted teeth. Immediately the two guards went deathly pale and let her pass “ah yes we are truly sorry miss, excuse us miss.” They both blabbed apologies but Angela paid them no mind as she went up the stairs into the royal palace. She had looked around but there was no sign of her old friend, many of the royal staff gave her odd looks as she walked around. She decided she’d probably have better luck asking the king. She walked into the throne room expecting to see the large zora but instead found his wife the queen. She bows “hello queen Rani, it is nice to see you.” The queen laughs “oh a gerudo in my kingdom how fun! State your name.” Angela stands so the queen can get a better look at her, but the queen didn’t seem to recognize the giant gerudo. “I am Angela Ganda, daughter of-“ the queen then gasps and stands up “Angela!? That is you! Oh my how you’ve grown!” She walks over to her. “I saw the yellow streak in your hair but I was convinced it couldn’t be you!” She chuckles, Angela smiles. “Well it is, I am here to see Crystal Blue.” The Zora queen smiles. “Oh she’s probably out for a swim with her father! You know how he loves to take her out of the castle when he can!” She chuckles. “You can find her just below us! But do be careful I know about your uh... problem with water.” Angela laughs, a loud booming laugh. “I will be fine queen, a little water will now wash away my spirit.” And with that Angela waves and goes to search for her friend. The queen only sighs “maybe I should have given her the armor... no no crystal has to do that herself...” she says as she sits back down. 

Crystal Blue was swimming gracefully with her father, well more by herself because her father was taking a nap at the moment. He could only swim for so long before he got tired. Crystal blue decided why not take in the scenery for a bit. So she started floating on her back and looking at the sky. It was very relaxing and peaceful. But she was quickly knocked out of her trance by some rustling. She quickly started treading water and looked around. Someone was watching her! “Show yourself interloper! So I can smite you with my trident! How dare you spy on royalty!” She quickly dives and swims to shore and grabs her trident. It was a glittering gold and passed down from generation to generation in her family. Her father hadn’t seemed to notice they were being watched and kept on sleeping. Crystal Blue stances up and holds the trident out ready to shank someone. “I said show yourself!” The rustling stops and a gerudo comes out of the bushes. “Is that anyway to talk to an old friend?” Crystal Blue stands normally still holding the spear and looks at the gerudo with a questioning look. “Uh do I know you?” Angela sighs of course she didn’t recognize her. “Yes, you do. Because only a true friend gives someone this.” She holds out a necklace made out of the bones of a bokoblin with a special blue shell on it. Crystal blue gasps and drops her trident in shock, there’s only one person she gave such a special piece of jewelry. “ANGELA!?” Angela puts the necklace back on and hold her arms out. “In the flesh.” Crystal blue dashes over to her but then stops abruptly. She stares up at her gerudo friend with wide eyes. “Goodness! You’ve gotten so large! You were so small when we first met!” Angela chuckles as the zora princess inspects her. “Yeah I guess the goddess’s blessed me with good fortune.” Crystal blue chuckles and grabs one of Angela’s biceps, dang the gerudo was absolutely jacked. The zora would never tell the gerudo because she was embarrassed about it but she had a crush on her since they were kids. But she didn’t want to tell the gerudo her feelings until they were both of age. “Wait! What were you doing in the bushes spying on me?” Angela shakes her head. “I wasn’t spying on you, I was looking for you but got lost in those bushes. But when you yelled at me it helped me find you.” She smiles. Crystal Blue only laughs as she looks at her now grown friend. “But wait, why were you looking for me? Did you just want to catchup?” Angela shakes her head again. “No I just found out my destiny and I needed to tell you.” Crystal blue goes wide eyed, what was she talking about? “What do you mean?” Angela bends down on one knee and puts a hand on the zoras shoulder. “I am the new hero of hyrule, and my destiny is to stop Slade.” Crystal couldn’t believe it, her friend and crush is the new hero of hyrule?! 

Slade couldn’t believe it! He still couldn’t find the new destined hero of hyrule! It has been 16 long years and he still couldn’t find them! He’s taken over so many domains and still can’t find one stupid hero! They were probably an adult by now and getting ready to destroy him! “Well then... bring it on hero! I’m ready for you!” He yells out to his foe who couldn’t hear him. He had to prepare more, this wasn’t gonna be good for him. To be continued.


	4. A Questing They Shall Go!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Angela and Crystal are finally on the road! Shenanigans ensue!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoy! This one took awhile...

Crystal Blue was sitting next to a camp fire cooking some eggs and bacon. It was just yesterday Angela had told her about her destiny and said she needed someone reliable to go with her. And well that someone just so happened to be Crystal. The zora princess was thrilled her friend wanted to take her on a grand adventure and told her parents about it before packing everything she needed, it wasn’t much. Just some supplies, a travel pack, a tent, a wanton skillet, and the special zora armor she had made Angela. Her mother said she had made special armor for her father, so Crystal decided to make some for her own crush. But the problem was the zora princess was scared! So many things could go wrong! Like Angela not being her friend anymore! Her mother didn’t understand what Blue saw in Angela but accepted her daughter’s infatuation with the gerudo like she were any other person. Crystal sighs and keeps tending to the bacon and eggs. Once they were ready she scooped them up on a plate. Her mother could never really understand, Angela was Crystal Blues first and true friend. You see the Zora was bullied in school despite being the princess. She was called a weirdo or a mutant. It wasn’t because she had orange skin or because of her big bulbous head or even the fact that she had two more eyes on her head!? Nobody commented on those things it was because of what she was named after. Crystal Blue was born with six big blue bumps on her back they were extremely strange looking. They weren’t harmful to her so they didn’t need to be removed so they stayed. These bumps turned out to be two things, one good and one bad. Well the bad was obvious, they were weird and she got bullied because of them. She never takes off her robes because the damn things!? Angela doesn’t even know they exist for Pete’s sake! But well the good was that they could flex! They were excellent protection, when she flexed them they became as solid as pure crystal and any attack would just bounce off of them. When they weren’t flexed they were just gooey little blobs. The Zora shook her head, she was getting off track! She started on another set of eggs and bacon for Angela. She should be back by no- suddenly a sack full of who knows what is dropped next to Crystal! “What the!?” Angela then sits down across from her. “That’s dinner! And I’m cooking!” Angela starts sharpening her sword, it was coated in blood. Which meant whatever was in that bag was most likely dead animal. Angela knew her friend well because Crystal couldn’t resist red meat. It was irresistible to her! She had razor sharp teeth so chewing through it was no biggie. Crystal Blue stares at her friend while she sharpens her sword. She was about to say something but stopped as she took in the gerudos features. She has big red hair that draped over her shoulders with that big yellow streak running through it. She was extremely muscular and had big orange eyes, she wore blue lipstick to contrast all the reddish colors and it just fit with her so well. Crystal Blue quickly looked away. Gods she was such a freak staring at her extremely attractive friend. She plates the food she made and shakily hands it to Angela. “Ooo for me! Thanks.” She quickly picks up the plate and scarfs the food down. “No problem... and make sure you warn me before throwing around sacks of food!” Angela just gave her a thumbs up before continuing to dig in. “Goodness... sometimes I worry about you.” She says as she grabs her plate of food and starts eating. 

After breakfast was finished Angela decided to go wash up, not only her clothes but herself as well. She turns to the zora before she leaves to the river. “Oh yeah! I’m going to the river to wash up, do you want me to wash your clothes as well?” Crystal blue looks at her robes, it was true she had extras and her robes were getting quite dirty. But she didn’t want Angela to see her grotesque back!? But Angela is your friend why would she judge you? Ugh her thoughts had a point... “uh sure but I’m coming with.” Angela goes wide eyed. She wanted to come with? That wasn’t exactly a problem it’s just she’s never bathed with someone else before, especially not in a river... but she figured Crystal wanted her clothes washed and to stay hydrated, she was a zora after all. “A well alright! Just don’t try and sneak any peaks while I’m bathing!” She chuckles and winks playfully at the zora, obviously joking. “Wha!? I’d never! Why would I- that would be weird?!” She blushes furiously but Angela doesn’t seem to notice and just laughs even harder, grabbing her dirty clothes and some special soap she bought that was not cheap at all! And sets off to the river. Crystal blue doesn’t notice until Angela is a ways away and quickly scrambles to her feet and runs after her. “Wait for me!” 

Angela washed her clothes first before she got into the river to bathe, it would be irresponsible if she did it after!? The clothes wouldn’t be dry. After hanging her clothes to dry, Angela took off her clothes and slipped into the cool water. “Ah now thats nice....” as she relaxed in the water she didn’t notice Crystal walk through the woods. “Angela- oh my!? You’ve already started...” Crystal blue jumps in next to Angela, well 3 feet away from Angela but you get the picture. She jumped in clothes first which Angela snickers at. “Uh I think your forgetting the entire point of a bath crystal. Unless your washing yourself and your robes.” Crystal Blue looks away from Angela blushing. “Ugh fine... but look away...” Angela obliges and turns away. Zora usually didn’t wear clothes because there wasn’t much to see, except for crystal. Angela figured her friend was just scared to wear nothing around the gerudo. But Angela wouldn’t mind if she did or didn’t wear clothes. The gerudo hero heard clothes being put on a branch before she heard another plunge. “May I-“ she got cut off “uh yes you can turn now...” Angela slowly turned back to see crystal blue looking away. Wow the zora was stunning. Angela scooted a little closer to her friend and poked one of the blue bumps on her back. “Eep! What are you-“ Angela kept poking it, it was very soft. “I didn’t know you were born with crystal spheres..” crystal blue deadpans “a what?” Angela chuckles, her friend had no idea what they were. “A crystal sphere! Sometimes zora can be born with one or two on they’re elbows, but you have six on your back! That’s amazing.” Her friend goes slack jawed “you don’t think they’re freaky?” Angela tilts her head “why would I think they’re strange? I think it’s cool you we- woah!” Suddenly Crystal tackles Angela into a hug. “Oh I’m so happy..” Angela hugs her back and smiles her friend was quite strange. 

Crystal Blue was extremely embarrassed with herself, she had hugged her very indecent friend. She apologized multiple times but Angela kept saying it was fine. They had gotten they’re dry clothes and left the water a while ago. Now they were back on the road walking again. Crystal Blue was still too embarrassed to speak with her friend, Angela on the other hand didn’t really care. Then Crystal Had finally figured out what she wanted to say. She turned to Angela and was about to spit it out but stopped herself when she noticed something. Angela’s ears were a strange rounded shape? That was extremely odd because gerudo usually had pointed ears. “Uh Angela may I ask you something?” Angela looks down at her friend with a smile. “Hmmm?” Crystal Blue points at her ears “your ears aren’t pointed, why is that?” Angela rubs her ears. “Oh that... well it’s because of my father, he also had rounded ears.” Crystal was baffled, she hadn’t even noticed before. “Really? Why is that?” Angela shrugs. “I’m not really sure... he was thousands upon thousands of years old... maybe it is an ancient gerudo trait...” Crystal Blue laughs and Angela raises a brow. “What’s so funny about that?” Crystals laughing then stifled down to quiet giggles before it stops completely. “It’s just thats a little far fetched don’t you think?” Angela smiles and scratches her cheek. “Mmm maybe but I could be right! I mean ancient zora in the royal family had heads like yours so it can’t be completely untrue.” Crystal blue goes wide eyed and rubs her head “I-I guess your right...” Crystal blue always found her head to be unsightly but Angela never made fun of her for it, she always said good things about it. Now was no different.... ‘she hasn’t changed a bit.’ Crystal thought. Angela on the other hand was getting worried “it’s getting darker and darker by the minute... we’re not gonna make it to town at this rate... we should camp for the night.” She says. Crystal looks up at her, “ah ok!” With that the two begin setting up they’re camp. Crystal set up a tent sadly they only had one but that won’t stop them. And Angela set up the fire at first having a bit of a rough time but finally getting it going. The two sat by the fire across from each other as the sounds of the restless nocturnal creatures spread through the night. Angela had set up the wok and thrown some of the meat she got inside watching it sizzle. Crystal blue could hear her stomach growling and she awkwardly patted it. Hopefully it didn’t take too long... the zora thought. Angela started adding spices and other things to liven up the dish, like apples for some reason. She didn’t know why but apples tasted really good with steak. Angela looks up at Crystal Blue she was staring off into the night sky clearly thinking about something... she looked so pretty in the moonlight Angela thought. Angela smiles and looks back down at the food to make sure it doesn’t burn, occasionally adding some more spices. She quickly pours some fresh water into it and covers it up with a lid. Angela then looks back up at Crystal. “So you’ve seem to have done some growing yourself Hmm?” The zora is immediately snapped out of her thoughts and turned to Angela. “Ah yes I suppose so...” she has grown quite bit. She was a lot taller and smarter then when she was a teen. Angela chuckles “it’s always fascinated me how long the zora live... how you’ll probably be an adult while I’ll be...” Angela cuts herself off and shakes her head. “Anyway it’s just interesting!” Crystal could see the sad look in Angela’s eyes. “Hey.” Angela looks at The zora “what?” Crystal smiles sweetly at the gerudo. “Even if I outlive you just remember... you’ll always be my best friend... I’ll always remember you.” The zora puts her hands on her chest where her heart is. Angela smiles and stands up, she walks over to the zora pulls her into a hug. “Oh-“ luckily Angela knows her strength and hugs Crystal lightly. “Thank you crystal... I needed to hear that...” Crystal smiles and nods “it was my plea-“ suddenly there’s a rustling in the bushes. 

Slade was trying to conjure up a magic spell before being interrupted by a bokoblin he stops conjuring and turns to it. “This better be good or your gonna be served with a side of garlic and onions!” The bokoblin audibly gulps before explaining the news of what he’s kind have seen. “So a strange gerudo was seen walking with an even stranger zora? Why should I care?!” He boomed making the bokoblin wince before it explained further. “She had a black and white sword!? Find this gerudo! And bring me her head on a stick!! NOW!?” The bokoblin quickly scampers away. “Your mine hero of hyrule...” to be continued... 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I was a bit late! This and my other stories will continue! So stay tuned!


	5. An unexpected guest!? And a living Sword!?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Angela and Crystal meet two new additions to they’re journey!? One they might know a little better then the other...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This took a bit but I hope you enjoy!

Angela stood up and readied her sword locking eyes with the bush. “WHO GOES THERE!” She yells out. The bush shook once more and Angela stances up. “ANSWER ME HEATHEN! OR FACE MY BLADE!” Then out from the bushes pops a strange little figure. “Alright alright you got me. Lay off a little will you?” It was a small... Imp? She had black skin, a grey belly, bright green hair, blue eyes with light green sclera (look it up), and had strange orange tattoos all over her arms and legs. “Who... what are you?” Crystal blue who had moved behind Angela peaked over her shoulder. The little imp sputtered, and gasped offended. “What am I! Has it seriously been that long! Since anyone’s seen a twili!” She crosses her arms. Angela goes wide eyed “you are a fabled twili! But you guys were have thought to locked yourselves off from hyrule thousands of years ago!” The imp laughs before wiping a tear from her eye “we did! So no one else could get to us! That doesn’t stop us from teleporting into hyrule to say what’s up!” She grins, a crap eating grin. “Oh well I see...” Angela let’s her sword fall limp and scratches her cheek dumbly. “Well then what brings you hear? It can’t only to say ‘what’s up’ and play pointless pranks...” Angela deadpans, and the imp scoffs. “First off rude! Pranks are not pointless, second! Your correct... I came here in search of the new hero! To help them along they’re journey!” Angela goes wide eyed and so does Crystal. “A twili searching for you! That’s unthinkable!” Crystal chimes in. Angela only nods. “Oh yeah the names Minda! I know it’s dumb and basic but get used to it!” She floats upwards and sits on Angela’s shoulder. “So whatcha cookin! Im starving!” Angela and Crystal both sweat drop. This sure was gonna be a lot more interesting then they thought. 

Once dinner was finished and everyone was fed, including they’re unexpected guest who thought the food was fantastic. They all went to bed. Angela and Crystal slept in the tent while Minda decided to sleep above them, she apparently could sleep while floating, neat! Angela started twisting and turning in her sleep. She was clearly dreaming about something. ‘“Slade!” Angela yelled out to a figure sitting in a chair. Slade stands up making his cape flow out behind him. “Hero of hyrule... I see you have finally come here to die!” He clenches his fist, it flows evilly with dark magic. “No...” Angela readies her sword. “I’ve come here to end you!” As Angela is about to charge at Slade the dream suddenly falls apart and reconstructs into a different area. It seems to be a strange ancient temple of sorts. “What the...” Angela looks around. “Where-“ suddenly a voice that isn’t hers appears. “Are you?” Angela frantically looks around. “Who said that!?” She reaches for her sword but grasps at nothing. “Huh?” She looks forwards only to see that her sword is glowing and floating in front of her. “What’s going on...” the sword then transforms into a girl. “I have been waiting for you Angela.” The gerudos mouth goes agape. “Who... are you!?” The girl giggles. “I am Firum! Your sword... or well the spirit in your sword.” Angela rubs the back of her head. “Wait, how do I know this isn’t just my dream playing tricks on me.” Firum laughs again, “because Angela, come tomorrow I will manifest in the real world and all your worries will be put to rest.” Angela crosses her arms “Mmhmm, well ok great ‘sword spirit’ why have you decided to talk now then?” The spirit begins floating around before summoning an image of a beast with a shadow cast over it. “Because I must tell you about your true power.” 

When crystal Blue awoke it was morning which means she got a good nights sleep. She stretches and yawns before looking over at Angela who was still in dream land. She sighs and looks up only to find Minda gone. “Minda?” She mumbles looking around. “I’m here!” She yells out. Only then did Crystal notice that the fire was already started. She gets up slowly, careful to not wake her gerudo companion. And walks over to Minda sitting next to her on a wooden log. The Twili looks at the Zora ears peeking up. “Did you sleep ok?” Crystal nods “like an Ironshell crab in the softest sand.” Minda laughs “what kinda saying is that!” Crystal chuckles and shrugs “my father says it all the time, he’s strange like that.” Minda nods “old people can be like that!” She giggles like an idiot. Suddenly rustling is heard from the tent making the two turn they’re heads to look at it. Angela shambles out of the tent tiredly before sitting across from the two. “Good Morning Angela, did you sleep well.” Angela fixes her frazzled hair and grunts affirming she did have an ok sleep. Minda turns to Crystal “is she always like that in the morning?” She whispers. The Zora nods “yes she doesn’t like waking up but her spirit won’t let her sleep for more then eight hours.” She chuckles quietly. “I’m right here you know...” Angela says finally shaken off the morning funk. Crystal chuckles nervously and Minda just laughs like a dummy. Angela shakes her head and sighs “what am I gonna do with you two...” Angela then remembers her dream. “Wait! I almost forgot!” She quickly stands up and walks inside the tent. Minda looks at Crystal with a raised brow and waggles her finger over her ear in a circular motion, making Crystal shake her head no. Angela then comes back with her sword and sits back down. “Ok... it is tomorrow now... so manifest!” She glares at the sword. “Uh Angela what are you talking about?” Crystal Blue inquires. “I had a dream about the sword! She said her name was Firum and that she was gonna manifest come tomorrow!” Minda laughs “are you thick? That would mean you have a sword spirit and news flash! There are none left...” she crosses her arms. Crystal bops Minda on the head making growl in protest. “hey what was that for!?” Crystal shakes her head. “That was rude and uncalled for... I believe you Angela.” Angela smiles at Crystal before going back to the sword. “Please don’t tell me it was just a weird dream...” she closes her eyes and suddenly the sword starts glowing, making Minda and Crystals mouthes go agape. Then in a flash a strange looking girl appears next to Angela. Angela opens an eye, “did it work?” She opens the other eye and turns to Firum. “Hello Angela it is good to see you once again.” She was real!? It wasn’t a crazy dream. “See i told you!” Angela points at Minda. The Twili and the Zora both couldn’t believe it. Floating there was a black and white sword spirit, she had golden banded legs and arms, a black and white cape, and a gem on her chest that was also black and white. “You didn’t tell me one of your friends was a Twili? How extraordinary.” The spirit says. Minda points at Firum baffled. “Me!? Extraordinary!? At least my kind is known to exist! Your supposed to be an extinct species!” Firum nods “that is correct, there are no others like me on this plane anymore.” Minda tilts her head “this plane?” Firum laughs “we are spirits not living creatures, we are only bound to swords of our choosing!” Minda scratches the back of her head “I can relate to that...” Firum stares at Minda for a little bit before turning to Angela “I will occasionally give you advice, goodbye now.” She goes back inside the sword. Minda turns to Crystal Blue, “I’m just gonna hang out in here.” Her skin goes completely pitch black and she goes inside crystals shadow. The two weren’t seen for the rest of the day. 

Angela and Crystal had eaten breakfast and finally packed everything back up. Now they were back on the road. Angela of course carrying almost everything and not minding while Crystal was getting worried that the gerudo would hurt herself. “I mean I could carry a little more! I just don’t want you to sprain something!? Or worse!” The hero only let out a hearty laugh. “I’ve lifted moldugas heavier then this bag for days on end! I’ll be fine.” Crystal goes wide eyed “are you joking or... I really can’t tell if your boasting is joking or true or not!? Why are you like this!” She crosses her arms and pouts, puffing her cheeks up like a child. Angela found it incredibly adorable. “Awww I know your strong Crystal and I know your worried but I could carry this bag and you at the sam-“ then Angela looked down at her friend and smiled wickedly, her eyes holding playful mischief. Crystal looks up at her before going wide eyed and backing away slightly. “No! Don’t you dare.” Angela slowly walks closer to the zora “what I’m not Going to do anything...” she shuffled closer Crystal still backing up. That was until Crystal stopped abruptly, her back landing on a tree. “Oh goodness me.” She squeaked. Angela put one of her arms above Crystals head and looked down on the zora, effectively pinning her against the tree. “Hey~” she said smiling down at her. Crystals face flushed as she screamed internally. Why was her best friend like this. Then quickly Angela snatched Crystal blue up and put her on her shoulders in a piggie back ride before walking back to the trail. “Aw just like when we were kids!” Angela laughs. “Yeah but I was the one carrying you... you used to be small and reasonably sized you know?” Crystal crosses her arms. Angela’s laughter booms through the forest as they continue on they’re way. “You know you care about me all the same though!” Crystal sighs. “Sadly I do...” But despite her words Crystal still smiles to herself having the time of her life. 

Slades minions were in the bushes spying on the two, Slade watching through they’re eyes. “Yes laugh and have a good time while you can ‘hero’ in a couple of minutes you’ll be dead!” He laughs and the bokoblins get ready to strike. To be continued...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More is on the way! Stay tuned!


	6. Slades Wrath!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Our hero’s are met with some trouble in the forest!? Will they prevail or fall?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This took a little time but I hope you find it enjoyable!

As Angela and Crystal were walking -Crystal still on the gerudos shoulders- they suddenly got ambushed by a bunch of bokoblins and a moblin. “What the!?” She quickly tried to reach for her sword but was smashed in the side by a club before she could do so. She grits her teeth. In pain before grabbing her sword and blocking another strike. Crystal quickly hops off Angela and grabs her trident off her back. She blocks a bokoblins attack before shanking it in the chest effectively killing it. There were 10 bokoblins left. Angela aims for four and quickly chops down three, but misses the fourth and gets hit in the face. She growls angrily “your gonna pay for that!” She overhead slashes the bokoblin and cuts it in half, blood spewing everywhere. There were six bokoblins left plus the moblin who was sitting back and watching. Crystal blue skewers three of the pig monsters on her spear before flinging them away. But then she gets hit in the leg and falls down using her spear to hold herself up. Angela quickly takes out two more only to see the last one looming over Crystal. She was about to run over but is quickly grabbed by the moblin and thrown into a tree. She grunts when she falls into it but quickly gets back up and tries to stab the moblin but is stopped by its shield. She’s quickly punched away and slides a good feet back. Crystal couldn’t stand her leg wasn’t responding?! She started to panic, where was Angela!? Crystal quickly used her arms and trident to lift herself off the ground hearing her leg pop and crackle in protest. She then kicks the bokoblin away with her good leg and checks her injured one. The knee was dislocated. She sighed in relief nothing she could fix. She quickly twists her leg the other direction and the knee slides back into its socket. She gasps and shivers at the feeling “yuck...” she quickly stands and throws her spear at the last bokoblin, impaling it’s head into a nearby tree. “Good thing that’s over...” she recovers her spear and then looks over at Angela who was dueling a moblin! Then Angela’s suddenly glows with a strange dark energy and she slams her fist into the moblin making it fly backwards into several trees, knocking them all down. Then she jumps up and deals the finishing blow stabbing her sword into is brain and twisting until it stops moving. She jumps off it and wipes her forehead. “Just like a workout back at home!” Crystal blue tilts her head questioningly “what kind of workouts do you people put you through?” Angela smiles at her friend. “Effective ones!” Crystal Blue rolls her eyes “only you would say that.” She punches Angela in the arm laughing. “I know!” The gerudo booms before continuing on they’re way. 

Slade was not happy, in fact he was far from it. He was furious, he took his fury on his bokoblin scout/servant. “I specifically said three moblins! Not one!” The bokoblin quickly says something unintelligible. “Oh so you only had the one moblin huh? Well go find some more! I want them ready for the next attack!” He yells making the bokoblin scamper away. “Clearly I’m gonna need an army or something.... big...” he then chuckles darkly. “Let’s see how you do against this hero...” he quickly starts summoning something huge. 

Finally Angela and Crystal made it. It took them awhile and it was a super long walk but they made it kakariko village. If they were to continue they’re quest they needed help, and what better help to get then a sheikah! As they walked through the village it was getting darker and darker so the decided to stay at a little inn. Angela and Crystal laid down in the same bed before going to sleep. Crystal was the first to conk out while Angela stared at the ceiling in thought. She stared down at her hands. What was up with that surging power she felt? She’s always been strong but something took her over back there. She closes her eyes and the scene plays again. ‘Angela grit her teeth as she punched the moblin, her hand glowing a dark purple white her eyes normally orange also glow a deep purple. Her anger and malice had took over as she threw that punch.’ She quickly opens her eyes not wanting to remember. Her mom always taught her to keep her negative emotions in check, or they would consume her. At first she thought her mother was just trying to get her to spook her into being good but maybe she was right... Angela didn’t want to lose control of herself and hurt someone... Angela started trembling until she felt something wrap around her. Something cold soothing and familiar. Angela calmed down and slept peacefully that night. Wrapped in the arms of Crystal Blue. 

When Angela awoke she was staring into the face of her best friend. She smiles at her before standing up and getting ready for the day. Minda quickly leaves Crystals shadow and flies behind Angela as she stares at herself in the mirror. “You like her don’t you?” Angela nods as she fixes her hair. “I do...” Minda laughs. “Sorry let me rephrase that, you love her don’t you?” She tilts her head smiling smugly. “I do...” Angela ties her hair into a bun, before moving to brush her teeth. Minda rolls her eyes, this gerudo was so dense. Usually gerudo were the type to always be looking for a romantic partner but it’s like Angela never even thought abou- unless she’s already decided! “Like romantically?” She asked now genuinely interested. “Yes...” Angela’s nods as she brushed her teeth. Minda looks at her baffled. “Your very nonchalant about this?” Angela chuckles as rinses her mouth before speaking. “That is because love is a normal part of gerudo culture, you love who you love. And I love Crystal Blue, I thought it was obvious?” Minda chuckles. “It is but not to her! I’m sure she’ll make a move soon.” Suddenly the two hear stirring and the twili salutes Angela before going back into Crystals shadow. “Angela? Are you awake?” The zora yawns. Angela chuckles “indeed I am, but you don’t sound too awake?” Crystal Blue walks up to Angela and rests her head on the gerudos shredded stomach. “No I’m awake I just... missed you is all...” Angela smiles and hugs Crystal closer. “You did?” The zora nods against her stomach. “Your very warm... very... very warm...” she sighs contently. Angela could have cried but instead she picked Crystal up and started walking towards the bed. “Maybe we could sleep a bit lo-“ suddenly there’s a huge crashing sound that makes Crystal jolt awake and makes Angela look around. “What was that!?” The Zora yells. Angela quickly puts her down and grabs her sword. Crystal grabs her trident then quickly runs to the door. Both of them dash out of the hotel and outside. There’s nothing in the village so they run out of it through the mountain pass and low and behold there’s a hinox trying to claw its way in. “What a vile beast!?” Angela looks at it disgusted. “It is indeed very gross, but at least it has some form of decency.” Crystal throws her spear at it and it just bounces right off its thick fat. The hinox looks over at the duo with an extremely angry expression before running towards them. The Hinox jumps up into the air and casts a shadow over the zora and gerudo, then starts to descend down ontop of them. 

Slade was laughing in his seat. “Those idiots will never know what hit them! They’re fools for ever challenging the great slade! Not even the strongest man alive could defeat a hinox!” The bokoblin next to him nods vigorously. “Once the hero is dead all the triforces will be mine! And nothing will be able to stop me from taking over not just hyrule! But then entire world!” He laughs. Then looks up to the sky with a crazed look. “You hear that mom and dad! Your precious hyrule will fall at the hands of the son you never cared about! And once I find my brat of a sister! She’ll kneel before me as well!” He slams his drink on the ground. “Now get me some more wine! I want to have a good time while I see the hero die!” To be continued...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Stay tuned because I’m making more!

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked it! More is on the way so stay tuned!


End file.
